Rosario a Shadow
by NebStorm
Summary: Shikamaru was just another lazy boy who was doing horrible in school. His parents didn't know what they were going to do with him until a letter came to them asking for Shikamaru to be sent to Yokai Academy. His parents were pleased with this, so they agreed, but little did they know, it was a school of monsters and witches.
1. Chapter 1 Shool of Monsters

**Neb: first cross over, I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto  
**

**Shikamaru: I'm playing the role of Tsukune with a few modifications... Personality and name.**

**Tayuya: I'****m playing Moka with also a personality change... a major one**

**Asuma: I'm the bad ass bus driver**

**Neb: I've not decided who the other characters will be, but be patient for they will all come in  
**

**Naruto: Why am I the bat**

**Neb: nothing personal, I just wanted someone funny to be the bat :)**

**Naruto: ... Fine**

**Neb: Enjoy**

Rosario + a Shadow

Shikamaru was just another lazy boy who was doing horrible in school. His parents didn't know what they were going to do with him until a letter came to them asking for Shikamaru to be sent to Yokai Academy. His parents were pleased with this, so they agreed, but little did they know, it was a school of monsters and witches.

Ch. 1

"Ok, this is the bus stop, but where is the bus," Shikamaru wondered. His eyes widened when a bus drove by really fast, but stood perfectly still when it stopped. Shikamaru fell back in fear, but then gave his usual lazy unimpressed look.

"My parents are so typical," he mumbled.

"Hey kid, get on." Shikamaru looked up and saw a man with a cigarette in his mouth. The man lit his cigarette as fast as lightning.

"Who are you," Shikamaru asked?

"The name is Asuma," he replied. "Now get your but in the bus," Asuma replied. Shikamaru yawned and then entered the bus. It took off fast and then entered a tunnel where bats started flying around. A blond haired bat flew by spouting something about being Hokage one day. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes while being dumbfounded. The bus came to a stop and Shikamaru hurried to get off not wanting to be on that bus anymore. He ran as fast as he could until… *Smack*

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw a girl with red hair looking over him with a somewhat irritated expression. "Ouch," was the first thing that Shikamaru grumbled.

"Ouch is all you can say… baka," the girl responded with hostility. Shikamaru looked at her lazily partially from his face being stuck that way from the hit to his head. The girl was about to yell at him again, but sniffed the air and smiled with glee. "It smells so good," she whispered before bighting down on Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as the vampire drank with glee. _"I think I'm in love,"_ was all Tayuya could think as she sucked her beverage as hard as she could.


	2. Chapter 2 Choji is trolling

**Ino: I am Kumuru **

**Choji: I'm the Troll guy who is unimportant. *Sweat Drop***

**Neb: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**Shikamaru: Review to your Heart's Content**

**Naruto: Believe It *Flies Away***

Ch. 2

Shikamaru sat in class thinking about what happened earlier. Who is that girl and why does she keep looking at him hungrily. She wasn't the only one, for the rest of the class was sniffing the air and staring at him. "Hey, are you guys even listening to me… everyone I want you to stand up for the rest of the class," the teacher yelled angrily causing her cat ears and tail to show.

"Yes Ms. Tsunade," the class replied as they all stood up. Shikamaru groaned and then stood up with the rest of the class.

"Troublesome," he groaned under his breath. Everyone stared at him in amazement and pity. Shikamaru was about to speak up, but then a chair hit him in the face.

"That's it Mr. Nara, you will spend the rest of the day outside of the class," Tsunade screamed. Shikamaru got up and hurried out of the class before he heard Tsunade yell at another student.

"Go to hell bitch," the red headed vampire yelled before exiting the class room.

"What do you want," Shikamaru yawned? She grabbed him by the shirt and bit into his neck once again.

"Remember this, you belong to me now, so suck up your lazy ass attitude or I'll send you to f****** hell," she cursed back.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru replied before walking away.

"My name is Tayuya," she screamed before tackling into him. Shikamaru was shocked by how strong she was.

"Is everyone in this school a monster," he growled.

"Yea you idiot, don't tell me you're a human," she laughed. When no response came she panicked. "We need to get you a work out, a new sent, maybe a potion that'll make cat ears or something stick out of you, so we can pretend it's an accident," she listed before grabbing his arm and pulling him off.

"Hey you their why are you hanging out with this red headed bimbo," a girl laughed.

"The F*** did you call me," Tayuya shouted angrily. A blond girl standing next to a round guy gave her a nasty look. She grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him in her breasts.

"You would prefer to be in my company," Ino purred.

"Ino, don't waste your time with this looser," the round one laughed.

"Shut up Choji," Ino growled.

"Why don't you make me," he snarled back.

"Hey that kid smells delicious, I want to eat him," Choji deduced with a smile.

"Gay," Tayuya spat pissing off Choji. Choji tackled into him sending them both out of a window. Tayuya and Ino both jumped out after them. No wait a minute, Ino… is flying. Shikamaru's eyes widened when Choji turned into a giant troll monster and punched him so he would fly faster towards the ground.

_"Why did I get tackled, I never said anything...This is it," _Shikamaru thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tayuya had caught Shikamaru when they landed. From impact Shikamaru's hand knocked off her necklace. Both Ino and Choji were shocked when a woman with white long hair and sharp teeth appeared in front of them. She was twice as well developed as Ino and the shadows around her were chanting as her skin became darker.

"I am a Shadow Vampire, and It's time you learned your place," she yelled before kicking both of them away….

"The Succubus and the Troll only lasted half a second to her powerful kicks, Believe it," the bat announced.


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura the Witch

**Neb: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + a Vampire**

**Tayuya: Review to your hearts content.**

**Sakura: Why do I have to play Yukari?**

**Neb: Because you both complain about your chest size and you hate Ino**

**Sakura *Waving a white flag***

**Shikamaru: Enjoy**

Ch. 3

Shikamaru was still not use to this giant change in his life. Ino fell in love with him (Or in lust with him) Choji decided he wasn't going to eat Shikamaru, but he still kept an eye on him as he followed around Ino. Tayuya apparently was a vampire cursed by a snake demon as a child and her curse was sealed away inside the Rosario on her neck, but once it's released Tayuya becomes twice as powerful and also gains the ability to turn to yet a stronger form then that. "_So Vampires are treated like monsters by humans, but Shadow Vampires or Cursed Vampires are treated like Monsters by other Vampires and that's why her dad locked her curse away,"_ Shikamaru assimilated. He couldn't get the feeling that he was being watched allways. Every time he turns around he sees a pink haired girl staring at Tayuya. Shikamaru thought back and remembered Tayuya telling off guys who were picking on some witch. The pink haired girl must have been the witch. Shikamaru yawned and walked to his next class with Tayuya.

"Hey Tayuya who was that girl you protected," Shikamaru asked?

"I think she said her name was Sakura, Why," Tayuya replied.

"Well, I think she is following us," Shikamaru responded with his usual lazy voice.

"Like hell she is," Tayuya screamed as she turned around. She saw no one and then turned back around to give Shikamaru an angry look, but saw the pink haired girl poking at her breast.

"What are you doing," Tayuya asked?

"I want you to be my girlfriend," Sakura announced. Kids snickered everywhere. Ino walked over with Choji who was trying not to laugh at Tayuya.

"Hey flat chest, we got enough girls over here so why don't you run along back to your freshman class," Ino ordered.

"Hey Bimbo, a whore called and asked for her body back," Sakura retorted.

"A preschooler called and asked for hers," Ino growled. The both of them glared at each other with rage. Sakura turned around and walked away. Little did she no she was being followed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here's the Idea, you do our homework and be our slave and we won't eat you," a boy commanded.

"Leave me alone," Sakura yelled.

"Here that Sakon, she wants you to leave her alone," another boy who looked exactly like the last one laughed.

"I heard her Ukon, but I have trouble understanding human scum," Sakon laughed.

"I'm not a human, I'm a witch," Sakura yelled. "I'd never be something as disgusting as that," Sakura yelled.

"Why not," another boy called out. Sakura turned her head and saw a pineapple haircut boy walking towards them.

"It would be better than being one of those ugly bastards," Shikamaru laughed. Tears filled Sakura's eyes, because she saw someone else standing up for her.

"How dare you," they both yelled before turning into lizard men.

Naruto Bat: "Lizard folk are monsters that always hunt in packs, believe it."

"Were going to kill you," they both yelled as they charged at them. Shikamaru tried his best to fight them off, but who was he kidding. He would have never thought his life would end by the hands of two lizard men.

"Leave them alone, you f***** slimy shitheads," Tayuya yelled before kicking one of them. Ukon fell back and Sakon charged at her. Tayuya is strong, but in her current state she is no match for a lizard folk. Sakura tried to blow them away with her magic, but Ukon recovered and smacked her wand away. Sakura yelped as one of his claws almost hit her, but she was protected by Shikamaru.

"You're bleeding," she cried.

"Don't worry about it, troublesome girl," Shikamaru yawned before falling over. Tayuya ran to him and his hand hit her Rosario before he hit the ground. As her pendant came loose her hair turned white and her skin became dark once more.

"Time to learn your place you F*****tards," she yelled before kicking them both into two trees.

"They lasted two seconds against the second form, one second per a kick, believe it," Naruto yelled.


	4. Chapter 4 Kiba is a Sly Sog

**Neb: I do not own either Rosario Vampire or Naruto**

**Shikamaru: Review to your hearts desire**

**Kiba: I'm Gin I guess... because I'm a dog guy.**

**Neb:Yep and a few other reasons, but will not get into that argument right now, enjoy!**

Ch. 4

"Hey pineapple head wake up," Tayuya yelled. Shikamaru's eyes opened to see a red head girl standing over him.

"What do you want troublesome woman," Shikamaru grumbled?

"I've signed us up for the newspaper club," Tayuya admitted coldly.

"Why the hell would you do that," Shikamaru yelled.

"Because you never do anything productive, that's why, how do you plan to get through school without any extra activities to do," Tayuya yelled back. Shikamaru grumbled and leaned in the other direction before Tayuya grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of bed and down the hall.

"Dammit Tayuya, at least let me get dressed," Shikamaru yelled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello everyone, I am Kiba and I am your club president," Kiba introduced. Shikamaru yawned before walking out the door. "Hey, you got something better to do," Kiba yelled.

"Yea, sleep," Shikamaru yawned. Tayuya kicked him in the back of the head sending him flying.

"Hey, leave Shikamaru alone you bitch," Ino yelled.

"Don't call Tayuya a bitch," Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Shut up pinky," Ino yelled at her. A pot fell from the sky on Ino's head.

"Oh where id that come from," Sakura asked innocently.

_"Take that bitch, Cha,"_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"This is going to be one long semester," Kiba and Shikamaru mumbled at the same time.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Shikamaru, look at this," Kiba whispered. Shikamaru walked over to a window and took a look inside.

"Ahh, pervert," several girls screamed. "

Shikamaru turned around and saw Kiba was gone in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell," Shikamaru yelled before getting kicked in the face by Tayuya?

"Tayuya, I swear it's not like that," Shikamaru yelled. Tayuya kicked him again sending him into several trees. Shikamaru got back up and then saw Choji charging at him.

"Ino was in there you bastard," Choji yelled before tackling into Shikamaru.

"Wait Choji," yelled Shikamaru before getting tackled into by the troll.

"I'll kill you for peeping on my best friend," Choji yelled. Shikamaru jumped back as one of Choji's fists flew at him, and then he jumped to the right dodging one of his kicks. Choji growled and then tried to tackle him once more.

"Kiba told me to look there," Shikamaru yelled. Choji stopped and then gave him a confused look.

"Wait, why would Kiba trick you into that," Choji asked skeptically.

"Maybe because he finds my personality annoying, I don't know," Shikamaru growled. Tayuya wanted to laugh at that last remark.

"Well then, we'll just have to kick Kiba's ass then," Tayuya decided. She grabbed hold of Shikamaru's arm and dragged him off while Choji followed behind them dumfounded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The moon is nice and big," Kiba snarled as the three Students approached him on a bridge. "It gives me power and speed." Kiba's body shifted as a long snout grew on him and his body became bigger. Fur grew out of him and his ears turned into wolf ears.

"I am an S class monster," Kiba roared before charging at them. Choji was knocked out in an instant and Tayuya barely could hold her own against his speed. Shikamaru took off her Rosary necklace and she turned to her Shadow Vampire form. She matched him in strength, but speed was not her strong suit against such an opponent. He hit her from all sides until he just stopped.

"Dammit, the cloud is blocking the moon, now my attacks are useless," Kiba roared. Sweat drops formed on Shikamaru and Choji's heads after hearing such a stupid side effect.

"You f*** retard, learn your place," Tayuya shouted before kicking Kiba off of the bridge.

"Ok," was all Kiba could say back.

"Wow, you're strong," Choji gawked. Tayuya smirked and put her necklace back on.

"Feels good to lock away her blood lust," Tayuya laughed.

"Her? You mean your personality is split," Shikamaru realized.

"Yea, split from cursed me and regular vampire me," Tayuya yawned.

"Trust me, I'm strong in this form, but the drawback of this pendant takes half of my power away."

"You got your ass kicked by half powerful vampire," Choji realized.

"Shut up," Shikamaru groaned and the three of them left back to the dorms.

"The fight was twelve seconds long, believe it." Blond bat flew away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master Uchiha," a girl spoke up.

"The Newspaper club has formed again." A kid with dark hair and a stern serious look on his face lay back on his chair.

"I should care why," he asked.

"Because… the incident," the girl reminded. "Fine, get info on the slobbering mutt and his friends and then I will plan my strategy," he decided. Yes… Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5 The Three Loosers

**Neb: the next Chapter is up I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**Temari: What the hell, I'm still not used and I'm way more likely of being Shikamaru's girlfriend**

**Sakura: She does not lie**

**Neb: Shut up the both of you, I ship Shikamaru x Tayuya, I don't care if she's dead in the show.**

**Tayuya: Way to poor salt on that wound you cock sucken mother*****  
**

**Neb: I'll put you up eventually Temari, please be patient and Tayuya you got one hell of a mouth... aw now you got me cursing!  
**

**Naruto: On with the fanfiction please! Review to your hearts content!  
**

**Temari: ...**

Ch. 5

Shikamaru figured everything was going to be alright now that Kiba was put in his place, but more perverts started stalking his friends. A fat guy had been stalking Ino all day. Some six armed guy was stalking Tayuya, and another guy was taking pictures of Sakura.

_"Well they can't blame me for this one," _Shikamaru thought to walked down the hallway until he was cornered by three students.

"So you're the lady killer," one of them spoke up.

"What the hell are you talking about," Shikamaru responded.

"Your ladies are ours now, you got that," the fat one spoke up.

"What he said," the six armed one agreed.

"Listen I don't have time for this, get out of my way," Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey, you better stand still if you know what's good for you," One of them yelled.

"Hey, if you have a problem you could always play rock paper scissors you know," one of the teachers shouted. The teacher's face was covered up, so Shikamaru knew it was a substitute teacher he had one day, Mr. Hakate.

"Alright let's start," Shikamaru shouted startling them.

"He's so full of energy," one of them shouted. The four of them put up their hands.

"One two three smoke bomb," Shikamaru shouted before crushing a pepper packet getting it in the three of their faces.

"hahaha, Nice," Mr. Hakate laughed. Shikamaru ran for it and managed to slip away.

"That was close," Shikamaru sighed.

"You think you can slip away from us," One of them shouted. "I am Jirobo," the fat man shouted.

"I am Mizuki," The tall one shouted.

"I am Kidomaru," the six armed one shouted.

"Great intro can I go," Shikamaru yawned.

"He's out of energy again," the three of them said at the same time.

"Doesn't matter he's dead," Kidomaru shouted. Shikamaru jumped back dodging his strike, but was caught by another arm. He was swung into Jirobo who held him in place while the other two transformed into… an Umbrella and a human with a long neck.

_"What a drag,"_ Shikamaru thought. The two of them started hitting him repeatedly, but he probably would have guessed a regular person could do the same amount of damage.

"Hey leave him alone," Tayuya, Ino, and Sakura shouted at the same time. Ino transformed and Tayuya and Sakura followed behind her.

"Let's kick their asses Tayuya yelled.

"Yea," Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. It wasn't long before the three of them lost, but they fused together to make themselves stronger. Shikamaru took off Tayuya's Rosary and she transformed into her next form.

"Learn your place," she shouted before destroying them in one kick.

"This fight was 3 seconds long because of Tayuya not transforming at the beginning, believe it," Naruto bat shouted.

"I don't need criticism ass bat," she yelled as she through a sandal at him.

"Ass bat..." T-T


	6. Chapter 6 Temari is Cold

**Neb: the next Chapter is up I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**Temari: About time I'm in!  
**

**Neb: I found the match difficult, but I'll go with it. **

**Tayuya: Neb: Your a F**** dick for writing this.**

**Neb: Why is she so mean? T-T**

**Naruto: So why is the match so dificult**

**Neb: Well Mizore is timid and Temari is upbeat, but they are both cold.**

**Mizore: What?...**

**Temari: You bastard!**

**Shikamaru: Ha, I hear that. *Gets blown away with a fan***

**Neb: Chapter Starts, review to your hearts content and enjoy!**

Ch. 6

"Hey Shikamaru, do you ever get the feeling someone is following you," Tayuya asked.

"You're the one who has a stalker fan club who worships your other side," Shikamaru replied.

"No seriously, it's almost to damn obvious someone is following you," She pointed out.

"How do you know it's me not you again. You had Sakura, the fan club, and occasionally Kiba would take pictures of you when you shower," Shikamaru listed.

"He does what?!"

"Dude, I told you to not tell her that," Kiba whined. Choji smirked as he started chewing on sweet chews.

"What the hell are those," Shikamaru asked.

"Sweet Chews, you want some," Shikamaru shrugged and was about to take one, but Choji caught his arm.

"That was a test flimsy one, and you failed," Choji growled before throwing Shikamaru in the air.

"Choji," Ino yelled.

"Nice throw," Tayuya and Kiba both gawked as Shikamaru flew through the air.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you hurt Shikamaru," a girl asked as he laid on the floor.

"No my head is just spinning," Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

"Ha, you're pretty funny," she laughed as she picked him up and sat him against the wall. Shikamaru looked up at her and saw a blond girl who was not wearing the school uniform. When she picked him up he felt cold all pf a sudden.

"Wait how did you know what my name was," Shikamaru asked?

"… Well," she said before handing him a paper. "I read about you a lot in the paper," she said with a blush on her face.

"The paper?" Shikamaru looked at the school paper and saw his picture with several fun facts, so they were called written by Ino and Sakura.

_"Those two are the most troublesome women of troublesome women,"_ Shikamaru thought. He stared blankly at her and then smiled and got up dusting himself off. "So the paper club wrote about me, well that can't be helped."

"The name is Temari and I like you, In short, but if you want to know why… She lifted the paper and began to read it, "Shikamaru is a man who sees strategy above everything else, he is extremely well at chess and shogi, he is strong and brave and would do anything to help a person in need," she read aloud.

"So, wait a minute some of that..." Shikamaru felt a finger touch his lips as she shushed him.

"I'm a pretty good strategist myself, when I read this paper it's almost as if it's talking about me," she whispered as she leaned in towards him.

"Hey, get away from him hussy, he's mine," Tayuya shouted.

"What no he's mine," Ino shouted.

"No, he wouldn't fall for a cow like you," Sakura yelled.

"You're all mistaken, Shikamaru's my soul mate," Temari growled causing the ground to freeze a little around her. They all backed away from her in fear. "If any of you try to take my Shikamaru away I'll kill you," she shouted before charging at them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Achoo," Tayuya sneezed.

"Well that sucked," Ino whined with a stuffed nose.

"If Shikamaru wasn't a f***** pussy then he would have taken the Rosario off and I would have kicked her f***** ass in my second form," Tayuya growled. "Mark my words, I'll kick that bitch right in the F***** balls, because she clearly has some to mess with me." Ino and Sakura sweat dropped as they saw a red angry aura surround Tayuya….


	7. Chapter 7 Temari is Cold Part two

**Neb: To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would continue with this cross over. My One Piece Fanfiction is doing really well. I only had two reviews,two favorites, and two followers and then then one of my follers unfollowed and unfavorited, but my last review that finally came in was the perfect reaction that I needed to keep going. I don't know if he was laughing at me or with me, I'm asuming with because he favorited and is now following my story, but humor is the reason I made this fanfic and now it can continue to keep going. I hope you enjoy! **

**Naruto: He doesn't own Naruto and I don't just mean me!  
**

**Tsukune: He also does not own Rosario + a Vampire! I'm not in this story, but it's pretty good.**

**Temari: Please review to your hearts content and we hope you enjoy the Fanfiction!**

"She keeps following me, I got to loose her," Shikamaru mumbled. Temari followed him everywhere, Not just his classes, she litterally followed him to detention where he was sent for sleeping in class. She followed him to places that was suppose to be private. She followed him to gym class and watched him as he worked out. Shikamaru couldn't handle this level of stalking, it was beyond embarrassing.

_"Why does such an upbeat girl like Temari keep following a sluggish guy like me. Look at me, I'm even insulting myself for the way I act. I have to get rid of her, but how? If I tell her to go away she might freeze me. If I free Tayuya's cursed form then there would be hell to pay, but I have a feeling she'll take it too far. I could try and get Sakura, Ino, and Choji to help, but all I can think of is them getting their asses frozen by her. Come on Shikamaru your a great strategist, why can't you think of anything... right because woman are the biggest mystery in my life. Mystery is an understatement actually, because one of them wants my blood, another wants my soul, Sakura wants a three way, and the new girl that follows me... still is following me wants us to live together in Icy bliss."_

"Shikamaru, why did you run out at gym class today," Hidan asked with his cold voice.

"Well I had a stoker who won't leave me alone," Shikamaru replied.

"Have you even tried getting a teacher," Hidan asked. Shikamaru mentally slapped himself for that.

_"They teach you that in kindergarten, why on earth did I not think about that,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you," Hidan growled getting Shikamaru's attention.

"Now then, is the girl behind that pole over their your stalker," Hidan asked? Shikamaru was about to turn his head, but Hidan stopped him.

"Don't look at her, just nod to me if she's a blond with a weird hair cut and freezes everything around her. Shikamaru nodded and saw Hidan grin.

"You go to your next class and I'll handle her, also if you tell anyone I helped you I'll make sure there is hell to pay," Hidan laughed. Shikamaru didn't see what was funny, but nodded and left. He couldn't help, but feel a sick feeling in his stomach towards the way Hidan grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take it off," Tayuya yelled.

"No," Shikamaru yelled.

"Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off!"

"Hey Shikamaru, Coach Hidan's in the medical room," Choji shouted.

"What, why," Shikamaru asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Word has it, he was done in by your stalker Temari," Choji laughed before walking away.

Shikamaru and Tayuya ran into the medical room to see Hidan covered in bandages.

"Shikamaru, take this please," Hidan whispered weakly as he handed him a sheet of paper.

"What is it," Shikamaru asked?

"It's a map... to the temple of Jashin. Please Shikamaru *Cough, cough* when you join think of me," he begged.

"Your not dieing," Kabuto pointed out as he picked up his clip board.

"Dammit Kabuto, we need new members their you F****** four eyes," Hidan shouted. The three of them sweat dropped while starring at him. Shikamaru walked out of the clinic to find Temari. This was the final straw...


	8. Chapter 8 Temari Is Cold Part Three

**Neb:** **I do not own Naruto**

**Tayuya: Review to your hearts content**

**Temari: Going to kick her ass**

**Tayuya: You are not!**

**Temari: am two!**

**Tayuya: are not!**

**Temari: I am two!**

**Neb: On with the fanfic!**

"Temari, it's over, I don't want you stalking me anymore," Shikamaru yelled.

"Stalking you, that's what you think I'm doing," Temari yelled back. Shikamaru became confused.

"Wait, doesn't following someone around without their permission count as stalking," Shikamaru explained.

"Well I, fine if that's the way you want it, Ill freeze you and we can live happily ever after in Icy bliss," Temari yelled.

(Mizore: Wait, I didn't do that...)

(Neb: I know, but Temari is more impulsive, so put Tayuya in Moka's position you get an even more pissed off Tayuya for her life sucking so bad, and put Temari in your position and we get an obsessive blonde girl who has the power to freeze people...)

(Mizore: Ah, I see now)

"Leave him alone you blonde bitch," Tayuya shouted as she jumped at Temari. Temari easily avoided her attack and froze her feet together.

"Please," she laughed as chilling winds started forming around them. Her body began to freeze and form Icy blades that were formed into fans.

"It doesn't matter what environment because I can always make it into my own domain," she laughed. Snow formed on the ground and Tayuya's legs freezed more and more.

"You f*** bitch , I'll kick your ass witch is write where those two tails of yours are growing.

_"She just called Temari a butt head, that idiot,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"Let's calm down here," Sikimaru reasoned as he came closer.

"No, I'm not sharing you with those three anymore," she yelled as more wind blew around them.

"I'll freeze you and keep you for myself, and that pinky won't feed off of you anymore," Temari shouted.

"I'm a red head, not a pink head you color blind bimbo," Tayuya screamed. Temari kicked her in the face drawing some blood and then started speeding up the freezing process. Shikamaru grabbed Tayuya's Rosario and yanked it off.

"Bout, f**** time shit head," Tayuya cursed as her body transformed into her tanned form with white long hair and tiny horns that couldn't be seen through her hat. She broke free from the Ice and charged.

"Learn your f****** place bimbo," she shouted before slamming her foot at Temari. Tayuya's foot froze on contact and Three Temari's appeared in front of them.

"I heard you were a strategist too, well not that good of one are we, your whole strategy relied on Shikamaru pulling off your Rosario and even that wasn't enough," she gloated. She fired some Icicles which Tayuya rolled away from and the Tayuya broke free again and went for a flying kick. One of the Temari's broke and the other two charged at her. She kicked through another shattering her and the fell back when the next one punched her. She recovered and sent a low kick to the knees and then swung her next foot around and slammed it on her head breaking her to pieces as well.

"Got her... Shikamaru where are you," Tayuya yelled. She shook in fear when she realized everyone of them were clones and the real one had Shikamaru. "Oh no, Shikamaru come back," she yelled as she ran off in the woods. She stopped in the middle of the woods and looked at her Rosario, "I won't be much good in my true form, but I'll slip up and turn into a full Shadow Vampire if it's off me two long." Tayuya knew if she was going to win, she'll have to bring back up.

"Dammit," she yelled before locking her cursed form away...

"The battle lasted about fifty-"

"Shut your mouth you loud mouth bat," Tayuya screamed as she slammed the Naruto bat away with a tree branch.

"She is meaner than mean, believe it," Naruto winced as he laid on the forest floor with a lump on his head and his eyes swirling cartoon style.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Someone will come for me you know," Skikimaru yelled. He was tied up and blind folded as Temari sat on his lap planting cold kisses on his face.

"I can easily out maneuver Pinky and that Gym teacher was taught a valuable lesson on why he shouldn't try to sacrifice his students to Jashin," Temari replied.

"Let's be fair, I'm a fun gal to be around, but if you try to even think one of your little girl friends will save you, I'll send them in a frozen hell which is nothing like our Icy bliss by the way," Temari laughed.

"Your nuts Temari," Shikamaru yelled.

"Call me Frost Queen," she smiled. (Not Snow bunny, can't see Temari calling herself that)...


	9. Chapter 9 Temari Just Melted

**Neb:** **I do not own Naruto and you may review to your hearts content.  
**

**Tayuya: I lost a second time! Why is she winning?**

**Neb: Because Temari has her strategy plus the powers of Mizore and frankly she beat you cannon wise, so...  
**

**Hidan: How the ***** did I loose?**

**Neb: You got to arrogant and lost OK**

**Shikamaru: Why are you making my life suck more?**

**Neb: ... For story purposes.  
**

**Temari: Neb your the best!**

**Neb: At least someone appreciates what I do!**

**Sasuke: I don't mean to be rude Neb, but if were going to get to the next characters, we need Temari too loose.**

**Neb: Eventually I guess. Well enjoy the chapter!**

"You lost Shikamaru," Ino screamed.

"Calm down blond bitch, your giving me a headache," Tayuya winced.

"I cannot believe how stupid you are you damn idiot," Ino growled.

"What did you say bimbo," Tayuya yelled as she grabbed her shirt.

"Go to hell you red headed bitch," Ino yelled.

"Call me that again, I dare you," Tayuya growled as he eye twitched.

"Guys calm down," Sakura whined. _(Inner Sakura: Yea Tayuya, punch her fac_e in, Cha)

"Look, I came here for support in finding him, but if you guys are going to be a bunch of bitches, then suck it," she shouted before walking towards the door.

"I'll help you track him down," Kiba called after her.

"You don't have your Shikamaru to take off your necklace, so you'll need my muscle," Choji jumped in. Tayuya stopped when she realized he was right.

"Fine, you guys can help," she submitted.

"We're going to," Ino yelled.

"Yea, you could use some magic and air support on your team," Sakura pointed out.

"What! *sigh* fine, you can help," she submitted again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you didn't try to do anything nasty to her did you," Kabuto asked?

"Of course I tried, My race is tenticle monsters and frankly so long as I worship Jashin, I am safe to do all evil," Hidan preached. "Jashin is the almighty!"

"Hidan... shut the hell up," Kabuto sweat dropped.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Shikamaru, you make me blush and I'm as cold as Ice," Temari grinned as she sat on his lap in the cold dark shed that felt like a freezer with Temari in there.

"Get off of him you blond bimbo," Tayuya yelled as she jumped at Temari! Temari jumped back and growled at the Vampire for interrupting her time with Shikamaru.

"So, you've come to get your ass kicked again," she growled. "I'm going to bury you in the forest," she screamed.

(Tayuya: Not cool Neb/ Neb: Sorry)

Ino flew at her from above and slammed into her sending her back and then several steaming pots flew at her which she dodged only to get attacked by a werewolf and a troll. She froze Kiba and then jumped in the air and sent a freezing wind on Choji and Ino. Ino fell to the ground unable to fly under these conditions. Tayuya and Sakura pushed forward with more steaming pots from the witch and several kicks from the vampire. _"I have to get rid of the witch first," _Temari thought. She sent a giant wave of cold at Sakura sending her back frozen like the others and then turned towards Tayuya who kicked her in the face when she finally faced her. Temari fell back into a wall. Tayuya ran over to Shiimaru and grabbed his hand and put it on her Rosario.

"Don't worry Shiki, we'll get you out of here," she smiled. Temari sent several Icicles at her and Shikamaru which Tayuya dodge as she jumped away carrying Shikamaru. Tayuya made it out of the shed and started running.

"Get back here you pink idiot," Temari screeched. Tayuya hid behind a tree when she figured she was far enough. Shikamaru's eyes opened a little and saw he was in Tayuya's lap.

_"This must be a dream,"_ he thought as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Tayuya's eyes widened and Temari fell to her knees when she made it their.

"No... I lost to a loud mouth brat," she cried...

"The battle lasted a little longer than it should have, but it ended with a blow to the heart, believe it," Naruto bat chanted.


	10. Chapter 10 The Witches Know Pain

**Neb: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + a Vampire**

**Shikamaru: My life sucks... but at least we get a field trip in this one. As long as we aren't being driven by that crazy.**

**Asuma: Yo**

**Shikamaru: Dammit.**

"Why are we being driven by the craziest driver in the world," Shikamaru asked.

"Can't handle a little speed," Tayuya laughed.

"S-shut up," Shikamaru growled.

"At least we get alone time," Ino smiled as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and started rubbing herself against it.

"What about the rest of us," Sakura yelled.

"No, shut up," Ino yelled. "I finally got into a trip with Shikamaru that Choji isn't a part of, you all just sit quite.

"Go to hell, Succubus," Temari yelled.

"Were here," Asuma responded.

"That was fast," Shikamaru gawked.

"What did you expect, your traveling with me after all," he grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They all began playing on the beach. Beach ball where, some of them cheated and used their powers. Volleyball where some of them cheated and used their powers. Shikamaru didn't care however, cause he wasn't playing. That's right, he prefers sleeping at the beach then doing something else.

"Shikamaru, get your lazy ass over here and play with us," Tayuya yelled.

"No," Shikamaru responded. "I enjoy living a day to sleep thank you."

"Son of a... Shikamaru get your ass over here."

"Just let him be Tayuya," Sakura responded.

Ino ran up next to Shikamaru as she rubbed herself against him in her new bikini. "Shiki, whant to go somewhere more private."

"Get off me Ino," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shikamaru, perhaps you would like to make a snow castle with me," Temari grinned.

"Don't you mean sand castle," Shikamaru responded.

"I like snow castles better, that way I can be your Snow Queen," she smiled.

Tayuya ran next to him and separated him from the others.

"Leave Shikamaru alone blonde bitches!"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being blonde, quit calling us that," Temari yelled as the three of them started fighting each other.

"Get off me," Shikamaru yelled.

Sakura starred at them and sighed as she looked down at her body. "Why is life so cruel?" Sakura then decided to go for a walk for a while.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Target is on the move lord Pain," a woman spoke up. She had orange hair and three piercings one each side of her face. "Understood, lord Pain."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, can I help you," Sakura asked as the orange haired woman approached her. "hello sister, you are a witch aren't you," the woman asked.

"N-no, I'm a human," she responded afraid that the woman in front of her was a witch hunter.

"Yes, you are a witch, I recognize my own kind," she explained. "I am Ajisai, what is your name?"

"Sakura, Y-your a witch also, I thought it was just me and my family," Sakura said with amazement.

"No, you are not alone. Come, you must meet my master," she responded.

"I would like to, but..," Sakura responded. "Let me go tell my friends first."

"They are not your friends, soon I will be," she responded.

"Of course there my friends... well maybe not Ino, but still. How about you meet them first, then you can decide whether they are alright."

"They aren't, humans bring nothing but torment to our kind."

"But."

"If you are not coming willingly I'm going to have to take you myself," she responded. Vines came out of the ground and wrapped Sakura.

"Let her go," Tayuya yelled as she slammed her foot into the vines and caught Sakura. "You OK Sakura."

"Yes," Sakura replied.

The vines began freezing over as Temari stepped forward.

Shikamaru also made his way over there after being chased by Ino.

"You should be f***** ashamed, for attacking your own kind."

"Human, begone," she responded coldly before making vines attack her with a wave of her wand.

"Temari ran forward and froze the vines and then Tayuya broke them after that."

"Interesting, you aren't human are you," she responded.

"Of course not Einstein," Tayuya responded harshly.

"Your hostility has been noted, immediate elimination," she responded as she shot vines at her. "Impalement." Shikamaru jumped in the way of the vines trying to get the rosary off, but couldn't make it as he was stabbed by vines.

"Shikamaru," Tayuya gawked as she saw him bleed in front of her and collapse.

"I told you I will be taking Sakura, she is my kin not yours, and it is my masters wish, and also my wish."

"NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tayuya turned into her Shadow Vampire form as she raged with anger.

"What is this," the orange hair girl responded.

The ground started freezing around the area as Temari looked at her beloved bleeding on the ground.

"You bitch," Ino yelled as wings and claws grew out of her and she lunged forward.

"Die," Tayuya yelled.


	11. Chapter 11 Witches Know Pain Part 2

**Neb: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + a Vampire**

**Tayuya: Review to your heart's content.**

**Neb: Fanfic begin!**

"Go away Pai,n, go away pain," Sakura spoke up as she tried removing Shikamaru's pain from within him.

"That's not going to work," Ino yelled.

"Of course it is, I'm an expert withch," Sakura responded.

"No your not," Ino yelled.

"Guys, I'm fine, honestly," Shikamaru reasoned.

Ajisai woke up on the beach not knowing what happened up until flashes of her getting the snot kicked out of her by the Nara boy's girlfriends.

"What monstrous power," Ajisai remembered. She got out of her tent where she saw all of the others gathered around a little camp fire. She looked at Shikamaru who was bandaged up and not dead and he stared right back at her with eyes that were unamused. She grunted before walking back to her house before Sakura stopped her.

"Where are you going," Sakura asked. "We can still be friends you know, you don't have to kidnap me."

"I've kept my master waiting long enough," she responded coldly before walking past Sakura who was dumbfounded.

_"Who is this master of hers and why is she so loyal to him?" _Sakura sweat dropped when she saw Temari curled up against Shikamaru and Tayuya and Ino trying to shove her away. Tayuya looked up at Ajisai and growled.

"Your not going to thank us you bitch," Tayuya yelled.

"I did not ask for charity, I did not want charity from those who don't know Pain," she replied before leaving into the woods.

"Take this anyway," Shikamaru spoke up as he held out a can of tea.

"I don't take charity," she responded.

"Just take it, otherwise I'd have to hassle you about it and that would be too much of a drag," he yawned. She looked at him with distrust, but took it anyway so he'd leave her alone. Then she continued her way back to her house. She looked at the tea can again along the way and wondered why he gave it to her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I am sorry lord Pain," she spoke up in her old house. "I did not mean for it to end up like this, but it did." Plants grew out of the ground and tied around her throat holding her in the air. "Master, I'm sorry," she yelled. A cold voice spoke up as she dangled in the air.

_"They do not know Pain, make them know me."_

"Yes Master, I shall show them the path we've walked down," she responded.

_"You will honor my words as I've taught you."  
_

"Yes my lord," she responded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are we out here," Shikamaru yawned.

"I felt something weird, as if Ajisai was in danger," Sakura explained as they ran through the woods.

"You couldn't have sensed it before it became dark out," Ino complained.

"Quit whining Sucubitch," Tayuya spat.

"Go to hell Tayuya," Ino responded before vines tied around them. Shikamaru looked up and notice Ajisai was walking towards them from a sunflower field.

"You just had to walk towards my master's hill," she responded.

"Let us go," Sakura yelled.

"Now you will all learn Pain," she spoke up as vines shot towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widened until he saw the vines freeze in front of him and Temari jump next to him.

"The whole field of flowers is plant monsters believe it," Naruto bat yelled before getting smacked away by Ajisai.

"This is bad," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Sakura yelled.

"You can't do squat flat chest," Ino laughed as she and Sakura positioned themselves near Shikamaru. Shikamaru saw Tayuya getting pulled away by vines and ran to protect her.

"Tayuya," Shikamaru yelled.

"Get the F**** off me you stupid vines," Tayuya yelled as she became buried in them. Shikamaru jumped in after her and grabbed for her rosary.

"Dammit," he yelled before the vines pulled him away. "If only I weren't human, I could just reach that damn jewelry," he yelled. His eyes widened when he heard a clinking noise from within the buried mess. He reached out and grabbed hold of the rosary and pulled releasing the Shadow Vampire.

"Now I'm going to end your sorry ass," Tayuya grinned.

"She's back," Ajisai responded before floating towards her. "Lord Pain demands the protection of this hill, and so do I." She flew at Tayuya and begun her next fight.

"Who is this Lord Pain guy and why is he so much of a... a pain," Shikamaru spoke up. He looked over and saw an old house and grunted before charging in that direction. A plant monster came in front of him and Ino tackled into it.

"It's too dangerous Shikamaru," Sakura yelled.

"To dangerous for you," Ino responded to Sakura.

"Give it a rest bitch, Cha!"

Shikamaru kept running for the house and ducked when several vines came his way, he flipped over the next set and landed on his ass. "Ow, dammit," he yelled before the vines flew towards him to impale him. Several Ice blades flew at the vines and guarded him from the attack.

"Not bad moves you pulled off, but I think you should let a real strategist handle this," Temari teased.

"Shut up Temari," Shikamaru growled before heading towards the house again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is this place," he wondered as he entered the old house.

_"Your the one who causes confusion on my disciple," _a voice spoke up from within Shikamaru's mind.

"Who are you, where are you," Shikamaru yelled until he saw a man siting on a chair with his face covered by the shadows of the room. "So your this Pain guy aren't you," he growled.

_"That is not me," _the man spoke up. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw a man completely made out of vines with orange flower petals grown out of his head and thorns sticking out of his face. _"Greetings human, I am Pain, a after image of the Master."_

"What's an after image," Shikamaru growled.

_"Do you believe in reincarnation boy." _Shikamaru's eye widened when he got a closer look at the body that sat on the chair. He grabbed hold of a vase and threw it at a mirror. The Mirror was reflecting moonlight onto the plant man who fell back with the light diappeared.

_"Don't you dare," _Pain yelled.

"Got something for you," Shikamaru explained as he sprayed liquid stuff all over Pain. "Fuel we used for our camp fire, useless on you without matches!" Shikamaru grabbed a box of matches out of his pocked and lit the plant man who tried to charged at him but fell back from the lack of light. "You needed light for your reincarnation to live, a spell made by a monster, I feel bad for Ajisai. fpr having to put up with a creep."

_"You brat, you will know my Pain!"_ The plant man collapsed and Shikamaru headed for the door and ran to help his friends.


End file.
